


Out of Respect

by PotionsMistressM



Category: Secret Circle - L. J. Smith
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-24
Updated: 2007-05-24
Packaged: 2017-10-12 04:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/121056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotionsMistressM/pseuds/PotionsMistressM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick attends a funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of Respect

Out of Respect  
He hung toward the back of the group. None of the other members of the Club would even notice anything different about him; the back was his normal position, out of reach and almost out of view. The only way onlookers would have recognized him as a funeral attendant was that he didn't light up a cigarette.  
... Out of respect.  
He was trying hard not to harbor any ill will toward the Hendersons. Yeah, Kori was dead, but Chris and Doug still had each other. Their parents had each other. The twins had their parents.  
And Nick was still alone.


End file.
